As the growth of online communication by means of internet, intranet and extranets has increased, several applications are being hosted by companies on the Internet for enriching their businesses and achieving global recognition. However, these companies check and ensure whether their applications hosted on the internet are performing as expected in order to fulfill their goals and objectives in the business fraternity. Therefore, frequent performance monitoring of these applications executed on the internet is required. More particularly, the monitoring of several nodes executing these applications is required in order to ensure proper functioning at each node without failure.
Generally, the monitoring of entire network transaction includes ensuring that all the nodes executing the transactions are functional, detecting link failures, determining the network traffics at different nodes at different instances and adopting policies such as redirecting traffic to alternative nodes from the failure node etc. The output of such monitoring is that it enables troubleshooting of the network and the allied components to facilitate execution of applications without failure. Though, there are several attempts made in the past to enable monitoring of network transactions in the network, still monitoring of sub-transactions constituting the network transaction as a whole is not enabled in an effective manner. In the current practices, network transaction monitoring is implemented by marking a certain page or a response code as the termination point of a network transaction from the user point of view. Following this, the data metrics for the marked network transaction are provided for the business transaction as a whole. In another method, business transactions are tracked across different layers of the network system by inserting markers to the network packets. Further, in another method, synthetic transactions are used for monitoring the business transactions.
However, the existing methods and systems enabling the network transaction monitoring have following technical problems and/or limitations:                The existing methods lay emphasis on identification of successful network transaction and lack measuring layer-wise performance data of the network transaction.        The identification of the network transaction to be monitored is done by referring the correct response being received, or a particular page having been displayed.        In few of the existing methods, wherein transactions are monitored across different layers, markers are added to the transaction to help identify them, or synthetic (robotic) transaction are used to monitor the systems performance. This may lead to increase in system overhead of the network.        
Thus, in view of the above lacunae in the art, there is a long-felt need for a method and a system that enables a mechanism to monitor or track a layer wise performance measurement of the business transaction in the network without any requirement of synthetic transactions or scripts to be executed while implementing the monitoring process in the network.